


stuck between a wall and a hard dick [ART]

by Arselle (Ellesra)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Comic, M/M, PWP, Rimming, dub-con, equius getting wrecked, stuck in wall trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Arselle
Summary: Equius gets stuck in a wall. Bro finds him there.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 15





	stuck between a wall and a hard dick [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, only smut.


End file.
